


Snapshots

by LaeliDee



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaeliDee/pseuds/LaeliDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shots which focus on Lazard and Rufus in response to the 100 theme prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of working with these two at the moment. 
> 
> This is just a series of one shots which will probably be considered AU and OOC for the most part, some of them may be linked but they're not going to be in any particular order, just what prompts inspire me at the time of writing them.
> 
> If there are any that you read and want expanding then let me know and I'll see what I can do ^^

Rufus sighed to himself as he stood on the balcony, looking down on the Mako City beneath him; in the room he'd come from was one of his father's parties. It was for his tenth birthday, his father said it was a chance for him to meet all of his business associates, but for the most part Rufus had been ignored, it had been easy to slip away.

“I hate these gatherings, don't you?”

The boy jumped a little at the voice and he looked up to the one standing beside him. The man looked younger than most of the others gathered in the room, but he was dressed in a suit and appeared like he belonged among them. 

The other looked down to him, offering him a small smile as he held out his hand, “I am Lazard.”

Rufus took his hand to shake, “I'm Rufus,” he returned the smile with a small one of his own.

“It is a pleasure, Rufus,” he murmured, motioning to a couple of empty seats.

Rufus moved and sat in one of them at the invite, although he noticed the slight tension in the other, “So what do you do?” he asked as he looked up to the elder.

“I work in the offices,” Lazard told him evasively, although his eyes flickered to the President who came out, “Good evening Sir,” he murmured as he stood to greet him, “I have to congratulate you on such a successful party,” he smiled.

Ronald nodded to him, “Ah I see you found _my son_ ,” he commented as his eyes fell on Rufus.

Rufus frowned inwardly hearing the tone in his voice and the way that Lazard seemed to tense a little, “Yes Sir,” Lazard smiled slightly to the President, “Some of your other guests appeared to be overwhelming him, so I brought him out for some air,” he explained.

The younger looked up to Lazard a moment, had he just lied to his father for him? He glanced between the two, there was a definite tenseness growing in the atmosphere, but why?

“Is that so?” Ronald eyed the two a moment, reaching over to clap Lazard on the shoulder, although his smile was not overly pleasant, “you would do well to watch him Rufus, this young man is doing very well for himself in the company.”

“Thank you Sir, you flatter me,” Lazard murmured, although Rufus noticed something behind the smile, it looked as false as any of his own.

“Not at all, you're an intelligent young man, and a good hard worker, qualities that I hope my son will learn to embrace,” he chuckled.

Lazard merely smiled thinly, “I am sure that he will do an excellent job, when his time comes.” 

“We will see,” The President waved at him dismissively, “Now boy, come back inside, there are others that you need to meet.” Rufus winced a little as he felt his father grip his shoulder a little tighter than necessary, steering him back inside.


	2. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having nowhere else to turn, Rufus finds the last person that expected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: References of abuse to a teenager. Hurt/comfort.

The constant banging on the door was enough to draw Lazard from his bed, concerned with who would be knocking him up gone three in the morning and when he saw it was Rufus, he was almost tempted to shut the door in his face, but he knew it must have been important for the younger to bother him at such an hour; as he stood aside to let Rufus in, he checked the hallway, there were no Turks lurking and no obvious danger.

Lazard locked the door and turned to face Rufus, his eyes widening a little as he took in the state of the young ShinRa heir, “What happened?” he asked, the youth was splattered in blood, his face was bruised and swollen.

Rufus looked away, his small frame trembling a little, “I'm sorry,” he mumbled softly, “Tseng is on assignment...I didn't have anywhere else...” he trailed off as his breath hitched.

Lazard sighed, how could he turn anyone away in such a state? Rufus was a ShinRa yes, but he was innocent in the crimes of his father, “It is alright,” he assured as he drew the younger into his arms, “Do you want to get cleaned up?”

Rufus nodded quietly, “Please,” he mumbled quietly, allowing the elder to lead him through the apartment to the bathroom.

“Help yourself to what you need, I'll leave you some clothes on the side,” he gave the younger a small smile.

“Thank you,” Rufus murmured softly, waiting for Lazard to leave before getting into the shower.

Lazard sighed softly, as he searched for some old joggers and a t-shirt, they'd probably be too big for Rufus, but they'd do for the night. He slipped the clothes just inside of the door before shutting it again and he boiled the kettle. 

The President had been adamant that Rufus was not to know that Lazard was his half brother and Lazard had been happy to keep it that way, but seeing the teen in that state brought out a strange feeling of care and concern, he knew what his goals were, perhaps Rufus could be part of them? He shook his head of his thoughts and started brewing a pot of tea.

Carrying the tray into the lounge, he sat on the sofa, but he didn't wait long before the bathroom door opened and Rufus joined him, curling up on the other end of the sofa; Lazard gave him a small smile, at least he looked better for cleaning up, “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked as he poured the tea.

“It was my own fault,” Rufus sighed quietly, unable to look at the elder, “Father found some...pictures that he didn't like,” he mumbled softly as his arms wrapped around himself.

“What were the pictures of?” he asked curiously, sliding the cup along the table.

Rufus bit his lip a moment and hesitated, “They were of me...and...another guy,” he told him softly, “We were...in a club...kissing...” His shaking hand reached for his cup and he sipped the tea.

Lazard frowned, “I see,” he murmured as he drank his own tea, regarding Rufus a moment, “And he...did that to you?” he looked at him.

Rufus nodded, “He had James found...and...he...he made me...shoot him...” His breath hitched and Lazard caught his cup before it could spill, drawing the younger into his arms, closing his eyes briefly. “It was either that or let Hojo have him...” he mumbled, “I couldn't do that...”

“You loved him?” Lazard gently ran his fingers through the youth's hair, feeling him nod in response, “You had no choice in the matter,” He sighed, he'd have done the same, better dead than in Hojo's hands, the scientist was a madman. The President was only tolerant for the sake of appearances and keeping the public on side, but for his son to show even a vague interest in someone of the same sex was unforgivable in his eyes, and obviously severely punishable.

“You cannot risk being caught like that again,” he stated softly, “You are lucky that he didn't kill you, although it seems as though he tried,” he commented, his arms tightening around Rufus a moment; Lazard felt lucky that the President never took an interest in his love life, although he'd like to see anyone try to do anything to separate Angeal Hewley and him so violently.

“It's not happening again,” Rufus shook his head, there was no way he'd go through that again, his father had been very clear what would happen if there was a 'next time'. He closed his eyes as he felt Lazard's arms tighten around him. He ended up there because Tseng was away and he couldn't trust the other Turks to not run to his father, he'd been unsure about bothering Lazard, but he was feeling oddly safe with him, could he be trusted though? It wasn't like he had anyone else.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has been something playing on Lazard's mind and he decided to come clean with Rufus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that my muses are deciding that these pieces should follow each other, who knew they'd be organised? ^^
> 
> Just some tentative steps toward brotherlyness.

It had been a long and very unproductive day in Lazard's mind, but then his mind had barely been on his work. Ever since Rufus had turned up at his door a few nights ago, Lazard had been doing a lot of thinking; he'd always thought that he could hate Rufus simply for being his father's son – the son that he'd wanted to keep, but that night made him realise that Rufus was little more than a scared child forced to act like an adult.

For all appearances, Rufus acted like the well behaved son, but Lazard realised that there was a tension between the two, one that seemed to be growing by the day. In his plans, did he really want Rufus to be caught up in that? Perhaps he could convince the younger to join him, they were brothers after all.

The blonde smiled to himself, yes, perhaps if Rufus were to know, then he could share his vision with the younger and together they could act. He sent Rufus a message before locking up his office and heading back to his apartment. There was no use in staying if he wasn't getting any work done, and he had more important things to deal with. 

Lazard had not been home long when he let Rufus in, being warm and friendly with the teen wasn't too hard a task; having seen him in such a vulnerable state, it was easy to see through the spoilt brat persona he used. As they sat down with a tray of tea, Lazard sighed, it would be better to get to the point, “There is something that you need to know,” he told him.

Rufus blinked as he looked to the elder, he'd come to like Lazard; while his father told him to watch how Lazard worked, he was also constantly telling him that the elder was competition and might claim what Rufus was to gain. Was that why he was doing this? “What's that?” he asked.

“The President does not want you to know that you have an older half brother,” Lazard told him.

Rufus had been about to take his drink although he paused as he looked at Lazard, “...what? How do you know about this?” he had a brother? His father didn't want him to know? Why? 

“He has been threatening me to not tell you about this for years,” The elder sighed, “But you are my brother,” he told him.

The younger blonde was quiet as he processed the information, Lazard was his brother? “Why didn't he want me to know? Why didn't you tell me sooner?” he looked at him, was this another lie?

Lazard sighed, “He never said why,” He shook his head, although it was easy to guess that he hadn't wanted them to get thoughts of working together against him, or something equally as paranoid, “I didn't tell you because I was unsure if you would want to know...but I figured that you had a right to.”

Rufus bit his lip as he eyed the elder, “You're my brother,” he murmured slowly, looking at him uncertainly, it explained a lot, why Lazard had gone from working in the lower offices to being the next candidate for the SOLDIER directorship, or even vice presidency, as his father had hinted at on several occasions.

“I am,” he confirmed softly, “I would like to be a brother to you,” he looked to the youth, if they could work together then they would be able to be rid of their father and change the world.

The teen seemed to consider his word a moment before nodding slowly, could he actually have a proper family? Was it worth taking a change? He smiled to Lazard slightly as he made up his mind, “I...I'd like that.”


	4. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the slums helps Rufus to gain a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been doing my head in for days, who thought a conversation over coffee and cake would cause so much trouble? Heh.
> 
> Still not sure what to make of this one, but it's the best it's looked all week. ^^

Ever since Lazard had told Rufus that they were brothers, he'd been sure to impose his presence on the youth, starting to build a bond between them, he wanted Rufus' trust and support when the time came. It started off as just a means to an end, but he found himself enjoying Rufus' company as the months passed.

It was a surprisingly slow day and neither of them had been doing anything productive in the office, and with his promotion to Director of SOLDIER, Lazard decided to bring Rufus out to a small café in the slums of Sector Four, leading him through some of the worst areas on the way. It was to show him how things were under the Plate as much as anything else.

Rufus stared around wide eyed as he was led through the slums, down the back alleys where a group of children were trying to huddle under one ratty blanket, “Why do they stay out here?” he looked to Lazard, “Why not just go home?” 

“A lot of these children don't have homes,” He stated, “Most probably won't even have a family,” He looked down to Rufus, “They often live in small groups, either out on the streets or some of the run down abandoned buildings, no heating, no fresh water, they have to beg on the streets or steal enough to survive. It is not easy to grow up down here.”

Rufus frowned a little as he looked up to the elder, not liking the grim expression on his face, “Is this what it was like for you?” 

Lazard didn't say anything as they reached the café, there were some small gems hidden in the slums, if someone knew where to look for them, Mrs Kaven made the best cakes and pies in Midgar. He ordered for them before joining Rufus at a table, “After my mum left him, the President made sure that she was ruined and she wasn't able to get another teaching job,” he sighed, looking out of the window, “She met a group of women who shared a home and they took us in, they helped her to get a job as a secretary, I'd stay at home and make sure that the place was kept tidy,” He smiled a little as the drinks and cake were brought to them, “Thank you,” he murmured, “She made sure that I at least knew to read write and do basic sums, it wasn't easy but between us all we managed,” He sighed softly, stirring in some sugar to his drink. “Then when I was ten, our home was invaded by Turks, they took me away to Junon, I was told that my father was the President of ShinRa, I was given a 'proper' education,” he rolled his eyes, “And I was supervising things in Junon for a while until I was brought here.”

“You sound like you hated being taken away from here,” Rufus mumbled, “Surely Junon was better?” 

“Oh it was better, I had regular food, heating, and running water for a start, yes, I wanted for very little, but what is the point of all that if you're alone with no one you care for to share it with?” he looked at the younger.

Rufus frowned a little as he listened to Lazard, “What about your mother?” he asked, “What did the Turks do to her?” 

Lazard smiled a little, “Nothing,” he assured, “But she didn't take my absence well and her health and mental state...declined,” he sighed, “She's in a home in Kalm now, very well looked after, I'll take you to meet her sometime,” he offered.

“I'd like that,” Rufus nodded with a small smile as he sipped his own drink; he picked at the cake that Lazard nudged in front of him, although he didn't put much effort into eating it, a life of being surrounded by business men, often in ill fitting suits had put him off anything that would end with him looking like them.

“One proper bite isn't going to kill you,” Lazard rolled his eyes, “Run up the stairs from the ground floor to your office if it makes you feel better,” he smirked as he stabbed his fork onto a chunk, waving it in Rufus' face.

Rufus scowled at Lazard, even as he grudgingly took the fork off him to taste the cake.

“So what was it like for you?” Lazard asked curiously, noticing that Rufus seemed to stop playing with the cake and ate it tentatively, “Can't imagine it was as wonderful as all the papers have told it as over the years,” he commented.

“Never really thought about it,” he shrugged, “I never wanted for anything, I have always been well protected and I have always been taught by the best tutors,” He had always been taught privately at a different level to what he assumed normal children went through, his education emphasising what he would need to run the company, even at fifteen he shadowed the President, although he saw it as lessons how to _not_ run the world. He would do a better job, with his brother.

Lazard raised an eyebrow, “Sounds...awful...” he muttered, no wonder Rufus was acting like an affection starved child with him, when he wasn't acting like a fifty year old with the weight of the world on his shoulders in public, he doubted the President was capable of showing any form of love, “Do you remember anything of your mother?” he asked curiously.

Rufus frowned and looked away, “This cake isn't bad,” he mumbled softly, “I'll just have a little bit,” he conceded.

The elder sighed, it was the one wall he'd found when talking to Rufus, “Did you have a nanny or someone with you?” he asked.

“No,” he shook his head and shrugged as he took another bite, “Just Turks, mostly Tseng though so it wasn't too bad. He's always been good to me.”

Lazard nodded, “Yes, you do seem to be close,” he commented, Tseng was like a shadow to Rufus, he wouldn't be surprised if the Turk was lurking around somewhere, just to make sure that he was safe.

Rufus nodded, smiling to him lightly, “I hated him at first, he was assigned to me not long after my mother left,” He told him absently stabbing some more cake onto his fork to eat, “He was new out of training at the time as well so he was really strict. He wouldn't let me do anything that hadn't been scheduled...I think Veld scared him more than the President,” He smirked faintly.

Lazard smirked, Veld scared _everyone_ , he was probably the single handed reason why you ran if you saw a glimpse of the Turk suit. “He loosened up eventually though, hm?” He commented as Rufus took the last of the cake.

“Yes,” The younger nodded, absently bringing the fork to his mouth and then he noticed his brother's grin and he looked down to the now empty plate, he shrugged to himself, he'd work it off later, “I'll pay for this,” he offered looking at the receipt in surprise that it was so cheap, considering it had been good. It cost twice as much to get the worst things on the Plate. Shrugging, he took out a hundred gil note, it was definitely worth it.

Lazard raised an eyebrow at the note, that would probably cover the staff wages for the next few days, considering the food and drink had been under ten gil, “Are you sure about that?” he asked.

Rufus looked at him, “You don't think it's enough?” he asked.

The elder stared at Rufus incredulously, completely stunned even as he pulled another note out; he supposed that it probably was just a few numbers on a piece of paper to the heir of a multi-billionaire company, but still, “...Rufus...” he started, shaking his head.

“I get the feeling it will be more useful here than on anything else that I can spend it on,” he commented with a shrug. He'd only seen a brief glimpse of what things were like down there and he didn't like it in the slightest, how could the President allow it? Things would change.

Lazard nodded, he could just about understand the logic and intention, maybe with a little refinement and redirection there could be hope for ShinRa after all.


End file.
